Warrior Cats 2: Deep Dark Secrets
by Heartofwolf
Summary: Secrets lie deep in Thunderclan A dark cat is plotting against his clan, a cat overhears something she shouldn't, will she be able to keep it a secret, or will the cat catch on? Or will it end badly by not saying anything?


Chapter 1:

"Thank you for caring for Silverpaw. Thunderclan is in debt to you." Brightstar mewed.

"We would of done it for any cat." Hazelstar grumbled, "Though she seemed to of won over many cats of the clan." Glancing at Cloudfur padding over to the elder's den.

Brightstar, keeping herself from laughing, "She has always been like this. She finds a way to win everyone over." Dipping her head, "We must be heading back to our territory before my deputy sends a patrol after me."

"Of course, of course. I wouldn't want to you to be kept from your duties." He mewed, dipping his head to her. Hazelstar flicked his tail to Blackfang, "Fetch the Thunderclan apprentice for me, will you?" Blackfang dipped her head and padded to the elder's den.

"Silverpaw, your leader wishes to leave." She mewed padding up to the apprentice.

"Thank you. I just wish to finish saying goodbye to the elder's first." Silverpaw mewed, dipping her head respectively. Blackfang backed out of the den and padded off. Silverpaw turned her attention back to the elder's, "Thank you for the care you gave me."

"We should thank you. You kept us feeling pretty useful. We will miss the extra company. We will welcome you back whenever you visit Windclan."

Cloudfur pressed close to her gently, "It's going to be strange without you here now. You become part of the Clan…"

Silverpaw blushed, she knew this big white tom liked her, but she didn't feel the same way as she did for Frostfire and Graypaw. "You were great to be around."

"I will miss you…." He mewed.

Silverpaw took one more look at him, before padding over to Brightstar. Brightstar dipped her head, acknowledging her appearance, "Let's be on our way." Silverpaw padded after Brightstar, glancing quickly back at the Windclan camp. Brightstar caught the movement, "Remember where your loyalties lie. " Silverpaw turned around quickly, ready to defend herself, but decided best to leave it alone.

Seeing Thunderclan territory, she picked up pace, seeing a Thunderclan patrol waiting at the border. Puddlejumper in the lead with Mistypelt and Foxfur sitting behind him. Puddlejumper dipped his head to Brightstar. Turning towards camp, they padded on in silence.

Entering the camp, Silverpaw saw a blur of grey fur, to see Graypaw rushing over to her, his eyes sparkling. He stopped in front of her, glancing at the rest of the patrol, he dipped his head to Brightstar as she padded passed them.

He turned his attention back to Silverpaw, a purr rising in his throat, "I missed you."

Silverpaw smiled, batting at his ear, "I bet you were a useless furball while I was gone."

"Of course he was!" a mew came from behind them, turning around, they saw Crag approaching, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair…" Graypaw mewed in mock anger, ending it with a laugh. Silverpaw couldn't help but join in. She let her gaze go to the camp, taking in much missed familiarity.

"Silverpaw." Crag mewed, getting her attention, "I wish to thank you for what you tried to do."

Silverpaw glanced down at the ground, "Why thank me…I didn't save her…"

Crag flicked his tail, irritated, "It wasn't your fault, doing what you did, you could of died as well! Losing two cats would be hard on anyone. Why can't you see that?"

Graypaw hissed, "Calm down, don't you raise your voice to her, or I will flail you!"

Stepping forward, between the two toms, "Graypaw…Please…." She mewed, Graypaw let his fur settle back down, she turned her pained gaze onto Crag, "What did you expect me to do? What her disappear into the river, to not give her a chance?" seeing his gaze falter, "I will never turn my back on a cat in need. How could you expect me not to do something?" her voice turning into a whisper at the end.

Crag took a step back, his gaze falling to his paws, tail flicking over the dirt, "I'm sorry…I guess I didn't want to see another cat I liked die." Graypaw gave him a quick glance which Crag caught in time, "I don't like her that way, she feels like kin to me, someone I should protect. I just felt…well…I felt helpless knowing what happened and I couldn't do anything."

Silverpaw blushed, "I never knew…"

Crag smiled, "I also got more news, I have asked Brightstar and John if I may stay with the Clan. I wish to learn the courage to risk my life as you did." Silverpaw stared at him, not knowing what to say. "They will manage on their own." Thinking that she was worried for them in her silence.

"Oh I know they will." Silverpaw mewed to him seriously, "I am surprised you want to join the clan. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want anything else." He mewed.


End file.
